


A Christmas Mission

by TatiGurl69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heart aches, Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiGurl69/pseuds/TatiGurl69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Harry Potter Fan fic! Tatiana Marie Sparks a fifth year Slytherin is spending her Christmas with her two least expected yet favorite professors...Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. dark secrets will be told and Tatiana over hears something She shouldn't have heard. join Tatiana on her adventure in time. I claim the professors and a few students of the past as well Tatiana and Alyssa. the rest all goes to the Beautiful J.K. Rowling! I should add that when there are words in between a asterisk ( * ) it means that character is speaking in parseltounge. Also when someone is normally speaking it will be in quotation marks ( " ). When there Are words in between apostrophes ( ' ) then the character is thinking or having a mind conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziamftnarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamftnarry/gifts).



> So this is my first fanfic. All I ask is take it easy on me. Oh and before I forget I have an account on Eattpad under the same username in case you're interested in my other fanfics. I am mostly struck on like Harry Potter and in Advance I am horrible in grammar so I apologize.

If someone told me, Tatiana Marie Sparks, a week ago that I would end up spending my Christmas at Mcgonagall manor I would have laughed in their face and call them crazy. Anyways that was a week ago. Today is the 22nd of December in the year 1995 and I stood in front of Mcgonagall Manor with Alyssa Edwards, my favorite and very protective pet at my side. She was at the moment glaring at thee Albus Dumbledore. As I watched the two stare down and took a glimpse into the future there was only thought in my minds...

I should of listened to Alyssa.

 _ **Flashback**_  
"Miss Sparks? Miss sparks? I know you are here, Madame Pince has confirmed it."Albus said as he looked around for me. He never did think of looking on top of the book shelves where I was watching him like a serpent ready to attack it's dinner.

"Albus. Is there any particular reason you are looking for my Mistress?"Alyssa Edwards asked.

"Alyssa, is that you?"Albus asked.

"The one and only. Now why are you looking for my Mistress?!" Alyssa demanded earnings a glare from Madame Pince.

"Shush!"Madame Pince said and Alyssa threw a dagger towards her face and missed only a inch.

"Next time...I will not miss."Alyssa snarled as Pince swallowed and nodded causing Alyssa to smirk.

"Bravo Alyssa. You have made me proud."I said as she appeared behind Albus making him jump and squeal like a girl.

"Miss Sparks! You gave me quite a fright."Albus said trying to slow down his heartbeat.

"I am a Slytherin after all. What do you want with me old man?"I asked.

"A conversation in my office."Albus said as Alyssa stood in between them.

"I don't think this is a good idea Mistress. You shouldn't follow him." Alyssa said.

"If he tries anything he will surely regret it. Now if you wish you may accompany me and watch him."I said as Alyssa watched Albus.

"Okay. Shall we get going?"Alyssa asked gesturing towards the door.

"Of course."Albus said and he less the two women to his office. The wall there was a bit awkward and all.

"So...what do you want?"I asked once we were all in his office sitting and staring at one another.

"I do believe that you know of our dear professor Mcgonagall and I are married, correct?"Albus asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"I asked.

"I will have to shut down the school for Christmas break so I can strength the wards meaning Minerva and I will be staying at the manor. unfortunately your professor has been in an accident.." Albus said until I started to snap.

"Accident! That was no accident! Umbitch should be lucky I didn't take action! Oh if I ha.."I snarled jumping out of my seat and started to pace and rant at the same time. Until Alyssa placed a hand on my shoulder and started to massage it. After seating me back in my seat.

"You need to relax Mistress." Alyssa said and I instantly relaxed.

"Forgive me, please, continue headmaster."I said.

"Since I will be at Hogwarts most of the time ad your professor will be all alone I was hoping you would care to stay with us for the break. Even though you two are from different houses and Minerva will not admit it, she really enjoys your company better than her own cubs. Please think of the situation your professor will be in."Albus said as he then left to make some tea when he really was just giving me time to think and Alyssa really wasn't making it any easier.

"Mistress, you can't go through this. What if it is some kind of a trap? I do not trust him ever since...since...oh Mistress please. Don't go through this. I fear of your safety." Alyssa said.

"I now have no doubt that you are one of my most protective, loyal, strongest, and beautiful pets. Now stand down before I put you on kitchen duty once we get home."I said.

"Yes your Highness."Alyssa said.

"Have you made a decision?"Albus asked returning with a tray of tea.

"Yes I have."I said.

"Well?"Albus asked

"I accept, but there are a few conditions."I said.

"And what will they be?"Albus asked.

"As you can see Alyssa is still around because she is dead. She's a vampire and so am I. While we are in your care we will have to be excused to hunt. Also if I tell you to do something you must do it for your own safety. Am I clear?"I asked.

"Crystal clear. Is that all?"Albus asked.

"For now."I said.

"Great now it is my turn. I need you both not to tell your professor about this."Albus said.

"It will be taken under consideration. Good bye headmaster."I said. Then Alyssa and I left without another word.

_**End of Flashback** _

"Well, are you going to take us inside or are you going to let us stay out here in the cold and freeze to death?"I Asked. We actually enjoyed the cold right now, but I could tell Albus was freezing.

"Of course."Albus stuttered as he lead them into the manor.

"Cozy."I said as Alyssa set the suitcases by the doorway.

"Hazel will take your suitcases to your respectful rooms."Albus said.

"I will do it. Lead the way creature." Alyssa said to the house elf.

"Yes, miss."The house elf said.

"Try to be nice Alyssa and its name is 'Hazel', not 'creature'."I said as Alyssa followed the house elf. Before she left she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Now that that is dealt with, would you like to see your professor now?" Albus asked and I nodded my reply. He then lead me to the third floor library where there were books all over on the wall from the floor to the ceiling.

 _'Bloody Hell! I don't think I will be able to leave this library! Oh my God. Wait until Alyssa see these novels.'_ I thought as I ran to one wall and found it filled with romance novels.

"stay in the middle of the room." Albus whispered as he walked over to his wife who was sitting on the love seat that was facing the window so her back was turned to the door.

"My love."Albus whispers into Minerva's ear and kissed behind her ear and massaged her shoulder making her moan softly.

"Albus...who was at the door?" Minerva asked.

"My surprise for you."Albus said.

"A surprise. I do love your surprises. They are always...Miss Sparks!" Minerva shouted clutching her heart when her husband turned her around to find me standing there.

"Hi pro-"I said until she started to yell. I started to get really upset and I was about to break down into tears. So I just ran to where Alyssa was and cried as she held me.

"What are you doing here?! Albus What is the meaning of This?! How dare you make a decision like this without me?! Does She know, you know, about us?"Minerva asked gesturing between them.

"She knows, Min. I didn't tell her, she figured it out herself. She along with Miss Granger is the brightest witches of their year after all. I invited her to stay with us over the holidays. "Albus said. It was then that he noticed that I wasn't in the room anymore and he mentally cursed himself for telling his wife with his student being present. He should have foreseen her reaction. Following her husband's gaze Minerva became aware of the girl's absence, too.

"Where is she?"Minerva asked.

"Getting her belongings, I assume." Albus said.

"Why would she do that? This is about you not informing me about such important things and not about HER staying here."Minerva asked in confusion.

"Minerva she has a lot of stress at home and when I offered her to keep you company while I was away she jumped and accepted immediately. Minerva you are her favorite professor and Even though you don't want to admit it you have grown quite fawn of the girl's company. Do you know that you're the only adult she confides in? Besides Alyssa who is basically her bodyguard. I didn't tell you that I invited her, because I wanted to surprise you. If I had known that you would react this way I wouldn't have done it of course. I'm sorry about that, and I'm even more sorry that Tatiana is the one that got the worst affect of this conversation. Was that really necessary, Minerva? You could have yelled at me later. I brought her here because she feels alone and now you made her feel that you don't want her, at the very first moment at our house."Albus said in a sad tone of voice.

Minerva felt dreadful, realizing how much her outburst must have hurt the young woman she loved so dearly. Of course she was delighted at the thought of spending time with Tatiana, she just lost her temper about her husband making important decisions without her."I'm sorry, Albus. I didn't mean to yell at you and I didn't mean to hurt Tatiana. I was just so... I don't know. I'm tired and my chest hurts and I don't know if I can be strong for Tatiana."Minerva said as she sighed and started to approaching her husband slowly. He took her in his arms immediately.

"I know you are, Min. I know. It's all right,"Albus softly reassured her, while holding her close.

"She doesn't need you to be strong for her, you know? She needs you as her friend and not as her Professor. And maybe you'll find strength in one another. "Albus continued. He felt her nod against his chest.

"I need to speak with Tatiana." Minerva said as she stepped out of her husbands loving arms, heading for the upstairs guestroom. When I didn't respond to her knocks, the older witch entered the room carefully, finding me already dressed in my coat with my suitcase in my hand, staring out of the window and into the darkness.

"What do you want hag?"Alyssa snapped.

"Stand down."I said.

"But..."Alyssa started.

"I said to stand down."I snapped.

"Yes, Mistress."Alyssa said and she left to finish her packing. Grumbling about the older witch paying for making her queen cry.

"Tatiana, I'm so sorry. I truly am. I didn't mean to give you the feeling that you're not welcome. I was just mad at Albus for not asking me and I lost my temper."Minerva said as she waited for me to respond, but I resumed staring out of the window silently.

"Please, Tatiana say something, anything."Minerva begged.

"I wish to go home, Professor."I said softly.

"Please stay Tatiana. I never meant to hurt you. I was just mad with my husband. I'm really sorry. Please stay."Minerva begged.

"I told you it was a bad idea Mistress. You should of listened to me. You never take my advice." Alyssa said coming out of the bathroom with the suitcase.

"For now I will."I said.

"Really?"Alyssa asked shocked.

"Yes. You are 18 physically yet you have the soul of a seventy year old." I said teasingly.

"Hey! That hurts."Alyssa said.

"Such a dramaqueen. Are you ready cause I want to go home."I said.

"Before we do there is an advice I wanted to give you since we got here."Alyssa said.

"And what is it?"I asked.

"Give them a chance."Alyssa said.

"something is seriously wrong with you. This whole time you wanted us to leave and now your basically telling us to stay!"I yelled.

"That's not What I said. I said _you_  should stay and I go home." Alyssa said.

"Fine. Go. But you're going to take my place as Queen and you better do it the way I would."I snapped.

"Yes your Highness."Alyssa said as she happily left with her suitcase using her vampire speed after she realized she was walking.

"Dinner is almost ready. We should go."I said not making eye contact as I left the room after having my things magically unpacked.

Dinner-8pm

"How is the lasagna Tatiana?"Albus asked breaking the silence.

"Just fine."I said

"And the garlic bread?"Minerva asked as I grimaced.

"I envy those that can eat it."I said sadly as I pushed the basket of Garlic Bread away.

"Whatever do you mean?"Minerva asked as I smirked.

"I'm a vampire, dah. The queen of Darkness. The Queen of all Vampires. The Queen of all Dark creatures. There are more titles, but I don't want to get into it."I said.

"No wonder you hardly touch your food."Minerva said.

"What was that?"I asked.

"It's just being a vampire means you can't eat normal food because your stomach can't digest the food anymore...right?"Minerva asked and I glared at her.

"I think I will take my leave. Good night headmaster, professor."I said and then I took off into the night. Hunting for my next prey.

"She hates me now. She didn't even look at me, Albus."Minerva said. She was close to tears again, knowing that there is nothing she could do now to make Tatiana feel better. She'd have to wait for the girl's forgiveness, hoping that she would forgive her.

"Give her time, love. It was an eventful day for all of us."Albus said as he smiled tenderly at her and covered her small hand with his.

'Now what am I in the mood for? Damn I wish Alyssa was here, she would know What I want. Plus it's always fun when Alyssa hunts. She lets out her wild teenage self.'I thought chuckling. I hadn't notice someone approach me from behind until I felt a hot breathe on her neck.

"Thinking about me again your Highness?"Alyssa asked.

"Stalker much. Any caught your attention?"I asked.

"None so far. Shall we take a walk?" Alyssa asked holding out her arm for me to take.

"Sure. Oh look, he's cute but filled with alcohol. What do you think?" I asked nodding my head towards a buff and handsome brunette walking awkwardly towards the bus bench. Then he passed out.

"No. Your only 16."Alyssa said.

"Seems like he is the only buff brunette around. Oh my God. Look, how about him? He's not drunk and he's drop dead sexy."I asked gesturing to the blonde muscular Guy who us about to enter the pub.

"Okay, I'll get him."Alyssa said basically drooling over the blonde.

"No, I will, you did it last time."I said.

"He's like 45 and your 16, I'll do It."

"Your no fun."I grumbled as Alyssa then heads over to our next meal. I smirk as she easily seduces him and leads him back to us. I admit Alyssa got skills when it comes to seducing, but I love to play hard to get. Once he sees me twirling my hair like an innocent school girl his grin grows.

"Who do we have here Alyssa?"I asked smiling at him seductively.

"This is Ryan Smith. He's a musician playing for the pub he was just about to go into."Alyssa said seeing my eyes grow wide.

"My goodness. A musician, what do you play?"I asked.

"The electric guitar."Ryan said.

"I like the piano. It's sooo soothing yet mysterious. Just like me."I said.

"You first my Queen."Alyssa said.

"I'm always first."I said as my fangs extend and I see the fear within Ryan. He's about to scream when I sink my fangs into his throat but, his screams turn into a moan as he feels the adrenaline slip into his veins. I look up at Alyssa and I see her brown eyes darken in hunger. I gesture for her to join me and she eagerly takes Ryan's wrist and sinks her fangs into her meal.

"That was divine. Will you be spending the night at Mcgonagall manor or will you go home to master?"I asked.

"Master has given me permission to stay if you accept."Alyssa said reluctantly pulling away from her meal to Speak.

"I will be waiting for your arrival. Do not keep me waiting. That is all."I said and I took off back to the manor. Reaching the gates I froze.

 _'Something is wrong. The balance seem to have shifted. Another vampire is on my property.'_ I thought as I shut my eyes and cleared my mind to find this uninvited vampire.

"Victoria!"I yelled storming into the sitting room. My wand is out and aimed at the red headed vampire who had Albus and Minerva cowardly in the corner.

"Your Highness, I, I didn't know this was your.."Victoria said turning towards me innocently until I silenced her.

"Cut the crap. You knew I marked this as my territory. If anything you should of had asked for my permission for even thinking of feeding on my slaves. Now back away from them before I have you wiped off the face of this bloody planet."I snarled.

"You've grown soft. They aren't your slaves they told me they are the master and mistress of the manor." Victoria said.

"Lies. They are slaves. How dare you believe the words of slaves over Your queen?!"I yelled about to slap Victoria until she catches my hand.

"Like I said. You grown soft...soft as a Teddy bear."Victoria said throwing me across the room. My back roughly hits the wall.

"Tatiana!"Minerva yelled.

"Run!"I yelled grabbing Victoria's wrist and swing her towards the wall. Crushing her with my body.

"Albus we..."Minerva said but Albus stopped her and hugged her tightly.

"We must leave it to her. She will be fine trust me."Albus said as he took her and lead her upstairs to their bedroom.

"You let them get away."Victoria scowled shoving me away from her.

"For disobeying your Queen and to show you I have not gone soft I am going to torture you."I said as chains appeared around Victoria and every time she struggled the chains would get tighter.

"Let me go!"Victoria yelled.

"Silence! How dare you speak to your Queen like that!"I yelled pulling Victoria's hair back far enough to see her neck. I then sunk my fangs into her drinking the blood she had drunken. I quickly pulled back before the adrenaline could enter her veins.

"You have foul taste. It's as if You're desperate."I sneered.

"I am not..."Victoria said until I snapped at her.

"Did I ask for your opinion!"I yelled kicking her across the face. That seriously caught her off guard as she coughed up a puddle of blood.

"Look what you have done! You made a mess, clean it up!"I snapped shoving her into her one puddle of mixed blood.

"How do you expect me..."Victoria asked until I shoved her face into the puddle of blood.

"How many times do I have to silence you?! Use your mouth you stupid. Useless. Brat!"I yelled.

"Tatiana!"Minerva yelled as she stood near the stairwell with a terrified look on her face.

"How dare you address me in such a way?! Return to your quarters slave! I will deal with you later."I said in the same equally cold voice as she did.

"Bu..."Minerva said until I was in front of her in a snap and grabbed her by the throat lifting her in the air, choking her.

"There will be punishment once I am finished with our guest. Don't you dare disobey me again. Get to your quarters now. Slave."I said as I gave her a pleading look. I then dropped her and she did as she was told as I returned to our guest.

"Now where were we? Ah, I remember now."I said as I reached out for Victoria's neck and choked her as well send electric waves across her body. It was impossible for Victoria to scream or breathe. I removed my hand for two seconds and then repeated my actions. This went on for hours until Alyssa returned.

11:45pm

"Your Highness! What are you doing?!"Alyssa yelled pulling me away from the nearly weak Victoria.

"How dare you touch me?!"I yelled bitch slapping Alyssa so hard it left a hand print.

"Your Highness?"Alyssa asked and she gasped when she saw my usually icy blue eyes with darker blue around the pupils was now red eyes with gold around the pupils.

"Back down you wanton slut."I snarled as I then returned to the torturing until everything enter black and last thing I saw was Alyssa freeing Victoria and then flitted her out of there.

December23,1995-4:55am

It was just another ordinary cold December day at Mcgonagall manor as the sun rose. But all of a sudden there was a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the halls of the Manor awaking everyone.

"Alyssa! I am going to kill you!"I screamed as I flitted under my bed.

"Tatiana, where are you?!"Albus and Minerva yelled as they ran into Tatiana's room with their wands out to find the room empty besides the sunlight pouring into the room.

"What happened?"Alyssa asked.

"You left the bloody curtains open that's what?!"I yelled from under the bed.

"Oh fuck."Alyssa said.

"You can come out from under the bed now. I closed the curtains." Minerva said.

"I can't. I look horrible."I said.

"I'm really sorry for What I have done your highness. Please forgive me."Alyssa said.

"Leave Alyssa. Go home and meet me in the woods tonight for our evening hunt."I snarled.

"Yes Your Highness."Alyssa said and she flitted out of the manor.

"Come out dear. We can just rub some healing cream and you can rest for the day."Minerva said as Albus returned with a jar of the healing cream.

"But...that's not the only reason."I said ashamed.

"What do you mean?"Albus asked.

"Last night. I...I hurt you. I'm really sorry I did that."I said allowing a soft sob to escape me. I screamed a small scream as I was pulled out from under the bed and into soft arms.

"What you did was to help us. That girl might of had taken us as slaves or worst."Albus said.

"Yeah, she would of drained you both dry. I guess she wounded my pride and I just had to prove her I was still her Queen and she had no rights to talk to me in such a way. It seems I still haven't lost my touch." I said smirking.

"You were really scary Tatiana. You know I love you right? Seeing You like that last night terrified me." Minerva said as she gently stroked my cheek that was badly burnt.

"I love you both too."I said.

"I'm glad that my two favorite witches have made up."Albus said hugging the two tightly until I screamed.

"What's wrong?! I'm sorry."Albus said as he repeated that sentence until Minerva slapped him in the back of the head.

"It's okay. You just squeeze to hard. Could I have some of that healing cream now?"I asked.

"of course."Minerva said and she helped me apply some to my face as I did on my arms.

"Finished?"I asked.

"All done. Now get some rest. I will bring you something to eat in a hour or more."Minerva said.

"Thank you. I really am sorry about last night."I said as Minerva gently laid me onto the bed.

"Your forgiven dear, really you are. Now get some rest."Minerva said kissing my forehead.

"Um...could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"I asked.

"Of course dear. No one is to old for a cuddle."Minerva said.

"What if I said I was a 1,260 year old stuck in a 16 year old body?"I asked.

"Your older than Merlin himself." Minerva said.

"Can you do me another favor?"I asked.

"Of course."Minerva said.

"I like it when you purr. It's soothing and it helps me sleep. Could you, you know, purr for me for a while?"I asked blushing.

"Of course."Minerva said as I snuggled into her embrace. Resting my head by her heart. I then slowly fell asleep to her purring and steady Heartbeat.

8am

"Breakfast."I murmured in my sleep as I slowly awaken to find myself alone. I swung my legs over the bed and headed to the bathroom to do my morning routine. Which was taking a shower, brushing my teeth, putting on 24 hour sunblock and then my clothes. Today I chose to wear black tights and a yellow Hello Kitty shirt. I also had my hair up in a ponytail.

"You know you didn't have to close all the curtains."I said as I opened the curtains on my way down to the kitchen where the food was waiting.

"We thought you would get burn again."Albus said.

"I applied sunblock, so I'm just fine. I'm hungry, can we eat?"I asked.

"Of course. We were actually going to bring the meal up to you."Albus said as Minerva placed the tray in front of me.

"How did you know I liked to eat strawberry pancakes?"I asked as I took a bite after cutting it up into tiny triangles.

"I heard you made a request for strawberry pancakes for breakfast everyday in your first year your first night here. How did you find the kitchen and not get caught by someone?"Minerva asked.

"I did...you were just to shock to bust me. I also knew where it was because I am the Heart of Hogwarts. How else do you think I got away with murdering Elizabeth? She was such an annoyance."I said.

"You murdered someone."Albus said and Minerva gasped and looked like she was going to faint.

"Your acting as if it's unusual."I said innocently.

"It is!"Minerva said and I laughed.

"I'm joking. Elizabeth is an undead slave of mines."I said.

"You didn't turn her did you?" Minerva asked.

"I've only been a vampire for...10 years. Since I haven't had time to feed off my husband I am only half vampire."I said.

"Husband?!"Minerva gasped.

"Yes, you know of count Dracula correct? Well he is my husband and I am his first of his three new wives.The other three was killed by Van Helsing."I said after they nodded to my question.

"That's horrible."Minerva said.

"Not really. He is really sweet but has horrible taste in woman. He Just wants his daughter to be happy." I said and then I started to eat again

"What is this?"I asked gesturing towards the goblet.

"Alyssa left that for you."Albus said and I took a sip.

"That little runt must of drained him dry. I swear her and blondes she just can't help herself."I said shaking my head in disappointment.

"When you mean half vampire what do you mean?"Minerva asked

"I use to be able to bath in the sun all day long,but since my title has been threaten I have become more of a vampire. I can't eat garlic, I can't be in the sun unless I have sunblock on, I have vampire abilities And when I am furious my eyes changes to the vampire eyes. The only thing I still have That is human is a half beating heart and my reflection in a mirror."I said sadly as I pushed away my plate And just drank the blood until I threw it at the wall and let out a frustrated scream.

"And That! I'm drinking more blood than eating food!"I yelled my eyes flickering until I got my breathing under control.

"I'm Sorry. Being partially dead is driving me Nuts."I said as I cleaned up my mess with a flick of my wrist.

"Everything will get better. I promise. Why don't you go rest? You still need to heal the left side of your body. Even though on the outside is healed you are mostly depending on your right."Minerva said as I just nodded and let Albus carry me to bed for I was to weak to argue. Once my body sunk into the comfort of my bed I instantly fell asleep and didn't awake until late at night for dinner.

8:30pm

"Why didn't you wake me up?"I asked as the three of us sat for dinner. Tonight we had Spaghetti and meatballs.

"You looked at peace sleeping and I couldn't bring myself to awaking you."Minerva said.

"Okay. Next time awake me. I had to meet Alyssa Half an hour ago."I said.

"What do you two do at night?" Minerva asked.

"What do you think? We hunt. I like sexy musicians. They have This exquisite taste while Alyssa likes the blonde buff ones. Sometimes so we don't get in trouble we feed off of our slaves."I said.

"You actually have slaves?"Minerva asked as I Chuckled.

"Of course I have slaves! What kind of Queen doesn't have slaves or servents?"I asked.

"A good queen! A respected queen!" Minerva said.

"You are not a Queen, you don't know. Anyways, I can't eat anymore. If you will excuse me. Oh and if other vampire walks in tell them the Queen is in the woods And will be furious if they hurt you. Remember you're slaves."I said and then I flitted to the woods.

9pm

"Your late."I said when Alyssa appeared at the edge of the woods.

"My apologies mistress."Alyssa said.

"Your punishments begin now. I said as I flicked my wrist. Using magic to have her tied between two trees and stretched out eagle style.

"What are you doing?! Tatiana release me!"Alyssa yelled.

"Silence! How dare you demand me! I am the mistress and you are the slave!"I shouted and then I pulled out my wand to have Alyssa's clothing disappear. Causing her to gasp as cold air hit her heated body And a small moan escaped her lips.

"You know you must be punished for such an act my slave, it will not be tolerated again, do you know why you are being punished?"I said in a very seducive yet powerful voice. I was mere inches away from her letting the whip graze her nipples making them perky and ready for my touch. I heard a whimper come from her as I did this. I smile knowing the effect the whips have on her.

"Answer me slave! Do you know why?"I say in a very powerful tone that makes her shiver.

"I left the curtains open and burnt you severely. It will never happen again."Alyssa said. She whimpered to me, giving me a sincere look of apology. I smile seducively at her while I let my hands graze her hard nipples, making her arch her back into my touch and moan softly.

"Yes your right it will never happen again." I say with anger in my voice. I snap the whip, she jumped a little, scared at my reaction. I saw the lust grow in her eyes as she bit her lip in a way that she knows drives me crazy. I crack the whip again this time on her beautiful nipples, I hear her scream in surprise. I do this several times untill I hear her panting and moaning, begging me to fuck her senseless.

"Is this what you want my slave?"I said as I let my hand go down to her delicious shaven pussy and start to slowly trace patterns on her lips. She moans a name and starts to thrust her pussy into my hand. I smirked when the name has come to regestration. I take my hand away while my hands go up into her silky brown hair, pulling it back to reveal her delicious neck. I lick up and down her neck tasting her amazing scent. I moan then start to kiss up and down her neck as I hear her whimper and moan again. amazing scent.

"uhhh mistress please please my pussy needs you so bad uhh don't tease me anymore, I've learned my lesson mmm fuck me."Alyssa said.

"What will poor Draco think when he sees you throwing yourself to anyone like one slut? Maybe he should watch you get punished."I said as Alyssa's eyes grown wide. I couldn't help but smile at my slave. I think for now she had gone through enough torture. so I pulled her face milimeters from mine and kissed her passionatly, letting all of her lust come out in that kiss. I heard her moan into my mouth as my tongue entered, roughly sucking on hers and messaging it, making her whimper. I pulled away slowly and let my hands roam all over her body making her squirm around until I found her amazing breasts. I started to message her tender nipples in my hands before licking around her left nipple and taking it into my mouth making both of us moan. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbirds wings and I had to smile knowing how much I am turning her on. I started to flick her nipple with my tongue, making her go crazy with lust, she arched into me and groaned. I started to flick her nipple with my tongue, making her go crazy with lust, she arched into me and groaned.

"I'll be right back my slave."I said as I winked at her and then appariated to the manor and headed to my bedroom. I reached into the toy drawer and got out what I needed. I then placed them into a suitcase. I was on my way out when Minerva stopped me.

"Don't leave."Minerva said. I was confused at first but then I remembered the suitcase.

"Oh this. Don't worry it's Alyssa's suitcase. She left it here this morning when I kicked her out. I'm not leaving. I'll be back in a while." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and flitted off to the woods.

"What is in there Mistress?"Alyssa asked stuttering a little.

"A surprise my slave. Now be a good girl and stay quiet. We dot want to cause any unwanted attention."I said smirking as I opened the suitcases.

"W-what are you going to do with those mistress?"Alyssa asked in a scared tone.I turned it on the lowest setting and made my way down her body, making her moan as loud as I've ever heard her.

'Especially since she is like realty Fucken horny every night and stay fucking herself. It's really hard to ignore her moans since te slaves quarters is right next to my bedroom.'I thought. I finally got down to her thighs and started rubbing circles on them.

"fuuuuck mistress that feels sooo gooood ooohhhh god please touch me uhhh god please touch me uhhh please."Alyssa said in a very sexy voice. I just rolled my eyes and set the vibrator aside and took out the ball gag.

"I love you and trust you but when you are being fucked you can't be quiet."I said as I put the ball into her mouth and she started to gag hence the name of the object. I then took out the next toy and laughed at her shocked look.

"You like it. I just got it this year for my birthday from the Weasley Twins. Them two are very naughty."I said as I raised the butterfly jewelry nipple clamps. She loved it when I caressed and pinched her nipples. One at a time, ceremoniously, a butterfly clamped onto a nipple. She winced and lightly whimpered, for this was more painful. I then returned to my previous task with the vibrator. I finally made it to her lips, letting the toy slowly open them and tease her clit. I heard her squeak then moan and thrut her hips into it as hard as she could. I smiled teasingly at her letting the toy make circles around her clit, I looked up to see the expression on her face. Her eyes were fluttering and her mouth was slightly hanging open, she was slightly hanging open, she was breathing super heavy and making little moans. I smile and took away the vibrator and replaced it with my fingers, roughly messaging her clit and teasing her pussy.

"This will never happen again my slave, you don't want to even slave, you don't want to even consider the punishments I'd have planned for you do you understand?"I asked as she attempted to nod her head but it just slightly wiggled. I growled and grabbed her neck.

"Do you understand?"I said in a very forceful tone. I saw the fear and lust in her eyes.

"Yes mistress I understand ohhh fuuuck."Alyssa moaned as one of my fingers moved to her pussy teasing it. I smile at her seducively.

"Is this what you want my slave? you want me to fuck this tight soaked pussy of yours?"I asked and She nodded at me eagerly, leaning in to kiss my lips, I granted it to her letting my tongue lick all over her sweet lips. I took the vibrator and slowly entered her pussy with it making her scream and pant loudly. I smile and leaned over to her.

"You will not cum untill I say it's okay, you got it? I Want to keep you on the edge over and over and over again."I said in the sexiest voice possible as I let my tongue graze the part of her neck behind her ear, giving it a slight kiss. I slowly started thrusting in and out of her at first letting the vibrator tease her pussy making it soaked for my awaiting tongue to drink her sweetness. I got down on my knees and spread her legs wider with the chains, I licked all of her cum up from her thighs and lips, then I dove into her. I quickly took her clit in my mouth licking and sucking all of her juices into my mouth. I would never get enough of her taste, she tasted like the sweetest of candy with a slight saltiness. I kissed her clit and everywhere around it making sure I got all of her sweet juices. I could hear her moans and screams getting louder as she was coming closer to her climax. I smiled and put the vibrator on its highest setting and she screamed

"Cum for me slave, let your mistress feel all your juices on her tongue, you taste so fucking amazing." I moan as I take out the vibrator and replaced it with my tongue. "Ohh GOD mistress yesss uhh i'm cumming. fucking shit."Alyssa screamed my name as she rode out her orgasm. I licked her clean and then i flicked her clit one last time making her whole body twitch. I smiled and came up with the vibrator sticking it to her lips and rubbing it around.

"Lick your juices off my toy. I want you to taste yourself."I said and she nodded and took it into her mouth sucking and licking off all her juices, moaning and rolling her eyes as she did so. I took her hair into my hand and started to message her scalp as she sucked on my toy.

"Yeah, that's it suck it all off, good girl."I said as I smiled. And she moans around the toy. I take it out of her mouth and threw it into the suitcase.

"Punishment not over yet slave. I have a surprise for you. You see, my friend has a massive boner that you will have to take care of."I said smirking as I put the toys away.

"You may come out now."I said and out came Draco Malfoy. As usual he had the Malfoy grin plastered on his face with a hard on (you wouldn't believe this but) 8 inch cock in his hand. The look on Alyssa's face was as if she was going to faint. I smirked as I kissed him passionately on the lips. Making Alyssa struggle against te chains.

"You have permission to fuck my slut just This once Malfoy. I will know if you fucked her or she fucked you again. So have much fun as you can. Alyssa you are to return to the castle once you are both done. I don't want to hear anything. Got it. Good. Bye And good night."I said as I took my leave for a dreamless sleep at Mcgonagall Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa's P.O.V.

_"Fuck! I am soooo going to have to thank the mistress for this."_ I thought as he slowly approached me and freed me from my chains.

"I never would of thought Tatiana was the kinky type of person. Don't worry. I like to make love. I hope you don't mind..."He started.

"No! It's fine."I said quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He laid me down on the wet grass. Water dripped from the branches but protected us from the rain. He removed the rest of his clothes and spread butterfly kisses up my legs and thighs, fingering my cunt as he continued to kiss across my stomach and ribs. I raked my nails across his back, earning a moan from him. He moved up my body, capturing my lips and tangling his hands in my wet hair. He positioned himself between my legs, letting his hands travel my body. He teased my opening making me arch up, wanting more. He broke the kiss and took my hands in his, lacing our fingers above my head. He held my hands the entire time not once letting me go. The rain dripped from the branches. As if connect to the nature around us, thunder roared as we reached our climax.

_"Either that or Mistress did that to block out the noises we are obvi...oh Fucken hell! Fuck! I can't even... Fuckin' think.. shit!"_ I thought as I was hit with another climax. He pulled me close as we layed in the grass. I curled against his side. Looking down he smiled and kissed my temple.

"Ready for round two?"Draco asked.

"Hell yeah..."I said as I straddled his lap And we fucked each other for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

  Tatiana's P.O.V. 

 _'I just love the feeling of the rain splashing against my skin.'_ I thought as I twirled around. All of a sudden I stop. I could sense something was wrong. I relaxed a little more to find out What it was. Once I figured it out my eyes snapped open and I flitted towards the manor slamming the door open. 

"VICTORIA!"I screamed storming into the dining hall. 

"Get your filthy mouth away from her neck this instant!"I shouted as I found Minerva who was struggling against Victoria. Stretching her neck as far as she could get it away from Victoria's fang. 

"I don't think I want too. I'm still a bit hungry. You did tired me out last night. What You did was not very nice."Victoria said with a slight pout. 

"Well, you shouldn't have stepped on my property. Now let her go."I said glaring at her. 

"She got to Albus. Help me Tatiana. Please."Minerva begged. She was obviously terrified with what was happening. I showed no emotion when I saw Albus' motionless body from the corner of my eye. 

"Victoria..you Just seriously pissed me off."I said and I flitted towards her. In a blink of an eye I had Victoria pinned to the wall once again by the throat. 

"Last night I took pity on you. Now, it's time I showed you What happens when you feed off my slaves without my permission."I said as I dragged her outside. 

"Stay inside!"I shouted before I slammed the door behind me. I then threw Victoria across the front yard as she crashed into a tree breaking it in half. 

"You bitch!"Victoria yelled running towards me. I smirked and let her have the upper hand until I locked her in the chest causing her once again to crash into three trees breaking them all. 

"Ah, did I make you cry? Good."I said laughing as I flitted towards her. This time she expected me to grab me by the throat and manage to catch my hand and throw me against the tree. I guess it was time to give me a taste of my own medicine and threw me across the yard to another tree. She came running throwing a kick towards me. Luckily I saw it coming and knelt down to slid under her and caught her leg. I wanted to rip it off them just decided to stand up, swing her around and throw her into the air instead. 

 _'I wonder how the hell Draco And Alyssa can't hear the damn fight.'_ I thought as Victoria came running with vengeance in her eyes. I was getting a bit tired of this and decided to end it. I let her tackle me. She smiled at my small stature and lunged at me. I quickly got out of the way and flipped around her head and sat on the top of her shoulders. I gave her head a strong tug and it fell off with little to no effort. I easily slipped off her shoulders before it hit the floor with a thud. Taking out my wand I pointed it at the decapitated body, took a few steps backwards and said the very over due spell. 

"Incendio..."I muttered and the body was lit with fire big enough to be seen from 10,000 feet in the air. To be safe I made sure there was a charm to demolish the fire when the body was turned into ashes. 

"Damn bitch broke my nose."I snapped as I spat out blood. 

"Tatiana! Tatiana help Albus! He's shaking and he's looking younger!" Minerva said running out of the manor with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh crap."I said and I ran into the dinning room. 

"Headmaster! Headmaster, hey look at me! Your going to be okay. What seems to be the problem?"I asked after I got him to look at me. 

"Fire! Stop the fire!"Albus yelled. His looks started to dis age 44 years. Making him look at least 70 with his salt and pepper hair and beard style. His beard was similar to Sirius'. His face seem to lighten on the wrinkles too. So, he was pretty damn sexy if you asked me. Minerva managed to shake me out of my observation with a hard slap across the face. 

"Help him!"Minerva yelled. Remember what was going on I bent down and bit Albus' throat where Victoria had fed on him and started to suck out the venom. Once I felt it was safe I pulled away. 

"How is the fire now?"I asked. 

"It's gone."Albus panted as I put his arm over my shoulders and slowly lifted him. 

"That's good. Come on you need some rest. Meet us at your bedroom Professor Mcgonagall."I said And I flitted up the stairs to Albus' And Minerva's bedroom. I then laid Albus on the bed. 

"Th.-thank you."Albus said. 

"Your welcome. Now go to sleep."I demanded and Albus instantly fell asleep. I covered him with the blanket and left the room. 

"How is he?"Minerva asked. 

"In my opinion drop dead gorgeous. Oh you meant by his health. Sorry, um, all he needs is sleep and when he wakes up food. I better get my things packing."I said. 

"Please don't leave!"Minerva begged. 

"I have to leave! The headmaster is 44 years younger because of an almost transformation! If I didn't save him he would of been in his twenties and a vampire! I am not going to put your life in danger again!"I snapped. 

"One more chance! Please, I really want you to stay with us."Minerva begged. I did my best but I could not stand the begging in her voice. 

"Fine. One more chance. If your attack again don't come blaming me And begging me to stay."I said as I slammed my door.


End file.
